the_alphaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix, son of Wonder Woman
Overview Phoenix, son of Wonder Woman, is a novel that takes place in the Wonder DC universe. It is an alteration where Dick Grayson was adopted by Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman. Synopsis What if Dick Grayson was adopted by Wonder Woman? Enter Phoenix, the protégé of Wonder Woman and Champion of the gods. See his journey as he works with the team in their struggle against Ares and his six children, Vengeance, Rage, Anger, Hatred, Manipulation and Deception and prevent a third world war while The Light takes a back seat. Where can it be found? Phoenix, son of Wonder Woman can be found on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. * Fanfiction.net ** https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13291718/1/Phoenix-Son-of-Wonder-Woman * Wattpad ** https://www.wattpad.com/story/188429971-phoenix-son-of-wonder-woman Characters Justice League * Wonder Woman/Diana Prince ** First appears in The Team ** Revealed to be dating Batman in Welcome to Australia * Batman/Bruce Wayne ** First appears in The Team ** Revealed to be dating Wonder Woman in Welcome to Australia * Black Canary/Dinah Lance ** First appears in The Team * Red Tornado ** First appears in The Team * Flash/Barry Allen ** First appears in The Team * Superman/Clark Kent/Kal'El ** Mentioned in The Team The Team * Phoenix/Richard 'Dick' Grayson-Prince ** First appears in The Team ** Revealed to be the gods champion in War Training * Green Lantern Jessica Cruz ** First appears in The Team * Kid Flash/Wally West ** First appears in The Team * Aqualad/Kaldur ** First appears in The Team * Superboy/Conner Kent ** First appears in The Team * Miss Martian/Megann ** First appears in The Team * Artemis/Artemis Crock ** First appears in The Team * Robin/Tim Drake ** First appears in The Team Greek Gods * Artemis ** Mentioned in The Team * Ares ** First appears in The God of War Children of Ares * Rage ** First appears in The God of War * Vengeance ** First appears in The God of War * Anger ** First appears in The God of War * Hatred ** First appears in The God of War * Manipulation/Jackson James ** First appears in The God of War ** Appears as Jackson James in Comfort ** Defeated in Manipulation Part 2 * Deception ** First appears in The God of War The Light Amazons * Amazon Instructor ** First appeare in The Team * Donna Troy ** First appears in The Team * Artemis ** Mentioned in The Team * Queen Hippolyta ** Hinted at in Comfort Other * Orphanage lady ** First appears in The Team * Metallo/John Corben ** Mentioned in The Team * John Grayson ** Photograph in Comfort * Mary Grayson ** Photograph in Comfort * Australian Government ** Mentioned in Comfort * Martha Wayne ** Hotel named after her appears in Welcome to Australia * Thomas Wayne ** Hotel named after him appears in Welcome to Australia * Kevin Edward ** First appears in War Training * Australian troops ** First appear in Phoenix vs Soldiers Chapters Chapter 1-The Team Chapter 2-The God of War Chapter 3-Comfort Chapter 4-Welcome to Australia Chapter 5-War Training Chapter 6-Phoenix vs Soldiers Chapter 7-Captured Chapter 8-Manipulation Part 1 Chapter 9-Manipulation Part 2 Category:Young Justice Category:DC Comics Stories Category:DC Comics Category:Alphaverse Category:Wonder Woman Category:Richard Grayson